106207-get-rid-of-shift-sprint-
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sprint in this game is designed for tactical use, travelling with it is a secondary benefit. Until you get that, it's going to be frustrating. | |} ---- If its use is combat - they should just make it combat-only. | |} ---- lol Brony gonna brony. | |} ---- Tactical isn't the same as Combat use. They also account for it in the design of jump puzzles and other tasks. Sometimes sprinting is the right thing to do, other times not. And like I said, having it available all the time provides a secondary benefit. No smart developer makes something less useful just because people using mainly for that don't like how it works. I think Carbine most likely will at some point make it a toggle, but they're not going to turn it off and give everyone a global movement buff. Just not happening. | |} ---- I'm not sure what that means :) Honestly - if Sprint is a combat mechanic, then make it only work in combat and make mounts faster across the board. Doesn't that solve everyone's problem? | |} ---- ---- ---- I get it. Really the solution is to fix the mounts, but that's another QoL thing that's not happening either. | |} ---- ---- Some just quests require you to mount and then sprint, thus it is required on mounts as well. | |} ---- ^ This | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're only meant to use it for combat maneuvers, not travel. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Source? | |} ---- The way it's designed and implemented... Mounts are for travel. Spring is for combat. | |} ---- Experience gained in a year of testing this game is my source. Consistent changes to world physics, and inputs like dashing and cc breaks, mount performance and speeds, all of that happening yet Sprint being left virtually untouched. If it were meant to be a consistent and functional benefit for travel, it would have been made so. If it hadn't been meant primarily for combat, the way it functioned and the way encounters were paced and spaced would have changed along with it. | |} ---- And yet you can sprint on a mount. Regardless of what was "meant" or intended, the reality is that most players seem to use sprint for travel whenever it's off cooldown, | |} ---- here's the cool part, you don't have to sprint on your mount if you don't want to. You win! | |} ---- ---- Doesn't mean the ability should be balanced around it, particularly if that messes up the primary use for it. | |} ---- And it was made so, therefore it is meant to be so. If sprint was only meant to be used in combat, it would have been made combat-only. | |} ---- As a combat move sprint works fine. It makes sense. It gives you a short burst of speed to get you out of trouble. As a travel move it is clunky and frustrating to use, whether you leave it on shift or bind it to something else. "If you don't like it don't use it" is a lazy response. Who wouldn't want to travel faster out of combat? Watching players out questing and generally travelling from A to B would suggest not many opt to plod around, because sprint seems to be used pretty ubiquitously. So, it needs a rethink. Personally I'd prefer to see sprint only work in combat (both foot and mount) and then have base travel speed boosted by about 10% to compensate (both foot and mount). If there's jumping puzzle mechanics that rely on sprint, they need to be adjusted so that there are speed boosts as part of the puzzle. | |} ---- No one said it was only meant to be used in combat, just that it was primarily designed so. | |} ---- Sounds like a needlessly complicated solution just to placate the small minority bugged by the way it is now. You're talking about changing dozens of quests, challenges, and geography that got balanced and adjusted over a long beta, just because a few people don't like hitting Shift. Get some perspective. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- So.... I ask for a source for his claim, you then defend his claim, then you say no one made the claim that he made, then you admit you disagree with his claim..... my head hurts. ;) | |} ---- Well it's not going to happen, I agree. But that doesn't mean it's well designed in the first place. It's just going to end up as one of those things we're stuck with for the lifespan of the game. Stuck holding down a sprint button for big chunks of our gametime unless we wish to plod along behind everyone else. | |} ---- You quoted him, when he was saying basically a less nuanced version of what I said on Page 1, so I stuck up for the principle. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that someone asking for a source would get stuck nitpicking instead of following the flow of the conversation, but here we are. | |} ---- Hook it up to a floor pedal. | |} ---- ---- If you take "lethality" literally, it is generally a binary condition ("mostly dead" status being the exception). Inconceivable! | |} ---- And mounts virtually go no faster than normal walking speed, anyways. You virtually *have* to use sprint to travel, otherwise you take upwards of 5 - 10 minutes to get most places. Mounts, honestly, need to be faster in this game, especially for the upgrade speed costs. Oh, and I personally think spring is for flowers, but what do I know. ;) | |} ---- ----